Searching
by knic99
Summary: Silver wants to find out where his parents are. Blaze joins his side to unlock the truth about his past. Are Silver's parents still out there or are the two friends searching for nothing?


_**SEARCHING**_

Silver the Hedgehog was sitting on the grass covered ground. His right leg lied on top of his left leg and the ivory hedgehog was leaning against a tree. The outstretched branches made a shady area for the teenage hedgehog and the shadiness slightly screened his figure. His golden eyes were scanning Soleanna with caution. Silver was being aware of Eggman Nega's ambushes. The evil scientist has been doing sneak attacks often, so Silver was watching Soleanna from above.

After patrolling the occupied city, Silver got to his feet and began to walk away. As he was walking, the telekinetic hero pulled out a gold chained necklace. The necklace's charm was an unusual symbol. It's a small spiral with little spines sticking out on odd ends. On the back were small engraved scripts. The writing said: _'Silver the Hedgehog; Prince of Power_'. Silver wasn't sure how he got it, but he knew it had something to do with his _past_. He obtained the locket on his last day in the orphanage. Ever since he left the children's home, Silver kept the golden accessory with him at all times.

The orphanage was a tough time for the young hedgehog. He lived there ever since he was a newborn and was allowed to leave on his thirteenth birthday. When Silver asked one of the nuns at his orphanage about his past, they said he was found in a small cardboard box.

Silver shook his head with exasperation. He knew that he should give up on the search of his parents, but he was too curious to quit. He always wondered what they looked like. He would ask himself: '_Why didn't my parents want me?_', '_Are they still out there?_', or, '_Was I sent to the orphanage for a reason?_' Whatever it was, Silver was going to find out for himself.

"Silver," said a calm voice. "I was looking for you."

It was Blaze the Cat; Silver's longtime friend and battle partner. Her fur was a lilac hue and her eyes were the color gold. Blaze's violet hair was pulled up by a rubicund hairband and her attire was a purple cape with magenta lining and lastly, a short gold necklace that marked her royalty.

"You've been disappearing a lot lately Silver. Is everything okay?" Blaze asked kindly, but her face looked serious.

The ivory hedgehog looked at his worried friend and then turned away. She noticed his absence. He knew Blaze would suspect something was wrong. He had to tell her now.

"Uh Blaze," Silver hesitantly said. "There's something I need to tell you."

The mauve cat walked closer to her friend and gave him her attention.

"I've decided to go look for my parents." He paused for a second and whispered, "I know they're out there somewhere. This necklace is my only guide."

Blaze took the choker from Silver and observed the medallion with inquisitiveness. She has never seen anything like it. She flipped the object to its back side and caught sight of the carved writing. This discovery caught the lavender cat's attention and amazement. Silver never told her that he was a prince from some kingdom. Why didn't Silver ever show her this before? She will never know. The feline looked at her friend in the eye and placed her gloved hand on his bare shoulder.

"Silver, let's go find your parents."

The gray anthro gave his friend a nod and they both went on their way.

**XoX**

Silver and Blaze were walking around Soleanna. They both knew that finding evidences about Silver's parents was going to be difficult, but they kept searching until there was nothing left to search. They've asked people around town, but information was not found. The Solonians either ignored Silver's question or had no idea of what the hedgehog was talking about.

"Maybe Princess Elise knows about the kingdom we're looking for," Silver said holding out his chain.

Blaze nodded with agreement and they went to locate the castle of Soleanna.

There was a guard standing in front of the castle's entrance. He had a stern face and his body posture was rigid. When the anthros caught up with the guard, he gave them a strange look.

"We're here to meet with Princess Elise," Blaze advised. "We meeting with the princess is urgent."

The guard thought for a moment and when he thought it was safe, he motioned the humanoids to follow him.

The inside part of the castle resembled a church. The castle windows had crazy, abnormal shapes and images. The glass was painted with magnificent colors and the sun reflecting off it lightened up the room perfectly.

"Princess Elise is this way," said the guard walking up series of stairs. "Enter that room and you'll find yourselves the princess." He dismissed himself after his small instruction and the couple opened the brass doors and entered the throne room.

Sitting on her throne was, Princess Elise III. She had short scarlet hair and she wore a white dress that hung above her knees. To make her look more exquisite, she wore pearls around her neck, orange tights, red heels with silver detail, and long ivory gloves that covered most of her arm. The princess stood up from her seat and bowed before her visitors.

"Welcome," she elegantly said. "What brings you here today?"

Silver couldn't find his words. He was nervous. What if Elise had no answer for him? There was only one way to get his answer. The young hedgehog gulped and then answered, "Your Majesty, I was wondering if you know about this symbol?" Silver held out his medallion and then continued, "Does this mark have a history behind it?"

Elise walked down the podium and met with Silver. She gently acquired the locket and observed its every angle. Her eyes widened with bewilderment and after her examination, the sovereign gave back Silver's precious item. Closing her eyes, the princess sighed with zeal and signaled Silver and Blaze to follow her.

"Young man," Elise started, "Your medallion holds important events from the past. My father once told me that there were three kingdoms who desired something. There's the Kingdom of Freedom; ruled by, King Sonic the Hedgehog. He and his queen, Queen Sally Acorn, desired freedom for Mobians. He still rules today, but _someone_ caused the king to feel anger." Elise stopped for a moment and then said, "The other kingdom was the Kingdom of Persecution. The leader who ruled that kingdom desired enslavement. King Scourge the Hedgehog was his name and he tricked Mobians into living in his kingdom. He said that there'll be freedom, but he lied. Lastly, there was the Kingdom of Power. They were a territory who desired power and wanted to keep the world in order. The ruler of that kingdom was King Shadow the Hedgehog. He went missing after a battle with another kingdom. I wish I can tell you more, but I know only little."

Silver absorbed in her words. He finally got an answer about his father. One of the three hedgehogs was his father, but which one was it? The curious hedgehog looked at his charm once more and asked, "Is this my father's symbol then?"

The Solonian princess looked at Silver and then at his charm.

"The symbol represents: power, independence, and order," Elise whispered. "If you go to the Kingdom of Power, you shall find who you're looking for. The kingdom wears the symbol."

Silver looked at Blaze and they gave each other a nod. After giving the princess their regards, they left the castle and went straight towards the forest. The forest separated Soleanna from other cities and towns.

"Are you sure you know where you're going Silver?" Blaze asked as she was running by the silver hedgehog's side.

He nodded and replied, "I'm sure of it Blaze."

**XoX**

It was the afternoon and the two friends were deep within the forest. Birds can be heard and some of the sunlight was blocked from the trees' branches. Blaze was hopping from branch to branch while Silver was flying above the greenery. His eyes skimmed the area until he spotted something. It was a castle that towered over all surrounding it. A large chunk of the castle wall was broken off. It was like a wrecking ball smashed into it. The brick walls were gray with dark speckles and the territory flag was… a small red spiral with spikes coming off it! Silver found the castle! The young hedgehog was so excited; he rapidly flew to Blaze and picked her up bridal style.

"Silver, what the-" Blaze was cut off from the hastening wind.

When the hedgehog neared the castle, he lowered himself and placed the mauve feline on the ground. She was about to complain about Silver's sudden action, but her attention was at the tall building. The symbol was what made her go wide-eyed. That was it. They found Silver's _home_.

Inside the castle was very dim and sooty. Sunlight illumed the fortress poorly. Furniture was lying around everywhere and the glass windows were all shattered. What happened here? There was stairs that led to the remaining floors. Silver walked up the steep steps with Blaze following. As they entered the second floor, Silver started to search for clues. Letters, journals… anything! As the ivory hedgehog was searching, he heard a faint voice.

"Blaze," he whispered, "Do you hear that?"

The young cat perked her ears and indeed she heard the voice. They followed the voice and went to look for its owner.

The soft voice led them in a vast room. Standing near a balcony was a cloaked figure. Their cloak was a translucent red shawl and their voice was feminine.

"Please come back to me," the female voice said. "I'm lonely without you."

"Um excuse me, Miss," Silver softly said.

The cloaked figure suddenly froze and let out a small gasp. She did not dare to move to turn around. Silver didn't want her to be afraid. All he wanted was an answer.

"Miss, do you rule this kingdom?" Silver asked.

"No," she hesitantly replied. "Not anymore."

Silver turned to Blaze for help. The violet cat indicated Silver to follow and they walked up to the hidden female. They were about three feet away from her presence. The afternoon sun was illuminating her body vibrantly. Blaze looked at the figure and asked, "Can you please show yourself?"

Cautiously, the figure turned. It was a pink hedgehog with emerald green eyes. She seemed to be in her mid-thirties or maybe younger. She wore a circlet on her head, gold bracelets and other jewelry, and she was dressed in a pink gown. Her face expression looked saddening and bewildered.

"What brings you two here?" The roseate asked.

Silver gave her a serious look and asked, "Did you happen to have a son?"

Jade eyes widened at his question. The woman looked like she was about to faint, but she managed to keep herself up. The pink lady quickly turned her heel and stared out at the outside world. Events were reappearing in her mind; her first moving in the castle, getting married, and battles with other kingdoms, having a baby _boy_, the fall of her kingdom, and losing her _husband_. The woman fell on her knees. Silver and Blaze ran to her side, but she backed them off.

"It happened about fourteen years ago," she quietly said. "I can still see the smoke in the air and hear the loud thunders from the enemy's explosives. I was pregnant with my son and I was standing alongside my husband. His arm was wrapped around me protectively and I was watching the battle below us. While we watched our troops battle King Sonic's troops, someone entered our palace uninvited. It was the commanding officer, Knuckles the Echidna and his daughter, Lara-Su. My husband turned to me and ordered for me to escape. I didn't want to at first, but I realized he only wanted to protect me.

"I was running in the forest with Rouge the Bat and Espio the Chameleon by my side. They betrayed the Kingdom of Freedom because they were close friends of my husband. As we were retreating, I felt warm water trickle down my leg. I was going into labor at the time. Luckily we found someplace safe for me to deliver. I had a baby boy, like I said before. He was gorgeous. His fur was white and his skin was soft and tan. After I delivered my son, one of the Freedom troops came to get us. We ran for safety once again, but Rouge and Espio stayed behind to fight them off. I was running in the forest trying to find safe haven. The troops defeated my protectors and they were chasing after me. It was because they knew about my newborn son. I ran and ran until I got exhausted. I had to get rid of my son or they would've killed him. I located a small orphanage and decided to hide him there. I prayed for him to live and then I ran off," the former queen finished.

Silver and Blaze were staring at the woman with wonder. Was this Silver's mother who gave him up for his protection? So many questions filled his head. He needed the answer, but the sakura hedgehog went through a lot during her years of living. For some reason, the matured pink hedgehog was whimpering.

"What's the matter, Miss?" Silver asked.

"I miss _him_ so much," she sobbed.

After comforting the sorrowed hedgehog, the heroes bade the pink queen goodbye and left. As she saw the two friends disappear out in the distance, she softly whispered, "_I had to give you up Silver. If I didn't, you wouldn't exist today_. _I'm glad to see that you're doing well and you're making friends. May Chaos be with you, Silver the Hedgehog and I love you._"

**XoX**

**I thank my mom for helping me come up with this short story! Did Silver actually find his mother? Who was the pink hedgehog (I'm sure you know already) and who's her husband? If you know the Shadow the Hedgehog symbol, I tried to describe its appearance the best I could (HINT). I'm sorry that the story has so much dialogue, but it was there to make the passage reasonable. THERE WILL BE A PREQUEL FOR THIS STORY! So it could be more understandable. **_**Believing No More**_** is on hold because I have to get ready for my Illinois Constitution test next week! Ugh! Chapter 8 should be up next Sunday… So I will write the next chapter later and bye! R&R and review nicely. THANKS! :D**


End file.
